


trevor and nat hanging out and enjoying each other's company

by bigbuffbee



Category: Smile For Me (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, they are both nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 23:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20554802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigbuffbee/pseuds/bigbuffbee
Summary: nat is bored. trevor is bored. nat got some anime. trevor likes anime.





	trevor and nat hanging out and enjoying each other's company

Trevor scratched at the dirt he sat down beside with knees drawn up to his head. He didn’t feel like digging any sort of hole, so he continued to simply etch lines with his nails. Until a shadow loomed over him.   
“Hey dweeb.”  
“Oh hey Nat!” He turned around to the source of the shadow, “wassup?”  
“Gah. Nothing much.” She scoffed away, “it’s just my lame dad sometimes stays out too long with uh…” she ponders for a moment, “I forgot his name but that one guy with the glowy teeth and eyes and that pointy mustache?”   
“Oh um, Jimbo?” Trevor pointed out  
“Yeah him sure.”  
“I bit him once!”  
“Alright cool. That’s cool. That’s a cool person do. Stick it up to the old people!” That got Trevor to light up.   
“Anyway I’m alone at the house and I’m bored. Wanna read some of the new issues of Serpent Spheres Y I got from the library?”   
Trevor gasped loudly, “really, wow!” And shot straight up to stand. He was still a hair shorter than Nat. 

They went back to her house and she unlocked the door quickly. Soon they were in her room, sitting on either side of the bed, a bag with its contents of books spilled out in between.   
“I didn’t read any of these yet so that we would have the same reaction time!” Nat cracked open the first manga to go, “need any recap?”   
“Hm oh uh no I’m good. The guy was getting in a fight with the lizard one and then as there were energy balls thrown around and all these cool fighting moves, someone pulls out a gun?”  
“Yeah, That pretty much how it went.” She flipped to the first page and held it out across the bed. 

A few books later, her ears pricked up as she heard the door open up. Trencil keeps himself quiet at all times but Nats hearing, even if just only half vampire, is still super strong.   
“Hey I think my dad's home.”  
“Oh. I-is That a bad thing?” Trevor slightly scrunched up.   
“Hm? Nah. I’ll just go down and tell him you’re here.”   
“Ah.”

A moment later she came back and hopped onto the bed again, “yeah he’s fine with us. Just no loud shouting and stuff, yknow.”  
“Hehe yeah. Good thing we already did all that before he came, ey?” Trevor nudged his elbow.   
“Oh man, yeah. It was just all a mess. I’m still recovering from all that.” she chuckled. “Who would have thought any of that would happen?”  
“Well…” Trevor held his hands out, “I was taking notes on anything that could be foreshadowing or help with theories. But yeah that was just all so unexpected!”   
“Wow. You took notes?” Nat raised an eyebrow with a lopsided smirk  
“Y-Yeah. You know me!”  
“Phfft. You’re a nerd!” She lightly knocked his shoulder.   
“Haha yeah I am! Says the one who got the books!”  
“Shut up!” Nat laughed.


End file.
